A busway system typically includes two or more busway sections, one or more busway joint packs (e.g., electrical bus connectors) for connecting two busway sections together, and may include multiple plug-in units. Each busway section includes one or more phase-conductors and a housing. For example, in a three-phase system, the busway section can include three live phase-conductors or three live phase-conductors and one neutral-conductor, depending on the type of system architecture being employed. If required, various plug-in units or electrical components can be directly connected to one or more plug-in connection sites spaced along the busway sections to draw power. Each busway joint pack is used to physically and electrically connect two busway sections or two sets of busway together.
A common problem in busway systems is the management of the rise in temperature of the busway system within the busway joint pack. A rise in temperature within the busway joint pack limits the overall thermal performance of the busway system, which directly affects the required size of the busway sections and/or the size of the phase-conductors therein. Using larger phase-conductors to accommodate for the rise in temperature at the busway joint pack increases the size of, and accordingly the amount of, the materials needed to make the busway system. As phase-conductors are typically made of copper and/or aluminum, more copper or aluminum is needed. Another problem caused by the rise in temperature at the busway joint pack is a potential degradation of the busway system due to excessive heat, melting, deformation, etc.
Thus, a need exists for an improved apparatus and system. The present disclosure is directed to satisfying one or more of these needs and solving other problems.